Golden Life
by lost soul101
Summary: A summary of Lily and James' life. Please read and review.


Golden Life:  
  
There they were. . . The perfect couple. . . A raven-haired boy and a redheaded girl. Everyone thought they would always go together good. And they did. There was a special bond between these two, although not a lot of people knew what it was yet.  
  
They hated each other though. But it all changed in their 5th year. He noticed her inner beauty. He stopped calling her 'Evans' and started using her real name, 'Lily'. Oh how the boy came to love her name. She really was a flower like her name suggested. By 7th year he was head boy. Most people doubted they would get together because they hated each other's guts in their first few years at school. But as they grew older, people's opinions started to change.  
  
She hated him. He always ran around with all the popular kids. She had her very close friends to hang around with. She was also head girl. She only called this boy 'Potter.' Nothing more nothing less. She also felt like there was something missing in her. She needed something to fill her. The girl tried to avoid him as much as possible. But, he always found her so it was hard to get away. She could only retreat to her dorm to get away from it all. Some kids called her a mud-blood; she always ignored it and shrugged it off. If the raven-haired boy was around her when they said this though, he would make sure they never did it again.  
  
Occasionally, he would ask her out. Her answer was always the same. "No." Every time he heard her say this he would fall apart little by little. He was the prankster. She swore to herself the first time she met him that she wouldn't ever date him. He was so immature. To her, he wasn't her type at all. But the fellow students knew better and anticipated their togetherness.  
  
As the girl grew older she changed. Soon every guy was trying to ask her out. The boy realized he had no chance. He gave up all hope. She ended up dating many boys in her 6th year. Every time he saw her with someone he broke up more. He felt like his heart was ripped out and torn. He felt awful. She sometimes asked how he was. And they ended up having a good friendship. But, she never thought of him as boyfriend material. Until one day. . . . . .  
  
It was a sunny day and he asked her to go outside with him for some fresh air. There was no need for a coat for it was spring. But, a light windbreaker suited the girl. They went outside and walked around the lake for 10 minutes without saying anything to each other. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence. They were just enjoying the other's company. They ended up walking around the lake three times until the boy couldn't take it anymore! He stopped and looked at her. Her hair was perfect. Her eyes were perfect. Her personality was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. So he worked up the courage and asked her one more time if she would go out with him. To his surprise she said yes. After all this trying she finally said yes. The boy was sure he was the happiest person alive.  
  
He took her hand in his and they walked back to the castle. Most people expected this sooner or later so it wasn't a big surprise. In fact, as soon as they stepped inside, some people cheered on the boy. His friends came up to him and said that they knew it would happen sooner or later. The girl was very happy. She finally felt like the empty pocket in her was filled.  
  
The only thing she didn't like was all the attention she was getting. The girls were mean to her because she was with the boy. Girls started calling her mud-blood Evans. Rumors started flying about her and the boy. The girl let it roll off her shoulders and knew that they were jealous. She was right about the jealous part. All the girls had an eye on the boy. Most of them for a long time. Some people tried to break them up. But, none prevailed. For their love was too strong a bond between the two.  
  
It soon became time to leave the school in which many things happened. The graduation ceremony was one that they would never forget. The headmaster started the ceremony by thanking the head boy and girl for their time here at the school. At that time the boy and girl stood up while everyone clapped. They sat down as the headmaster started handing people their diplomas. After everyone was called, the girl was called upon to make a speech. Whilst she was talking the boy came up to her and asked her one thing.  
  
"Ms. Evans . . . I've loved you for a long time and I've known you for even longer. While you used to hate me and I used to hate you we became friends and eventually lovers. And I hope you feel the same way about me when I say I love you. I hope you tell me what I want to hear when I say this." He kneeled down on one knee and said "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" He opened a small box and inside there was a beautiful engagement ring. The girl didn't have to even think about her answer. She said yes as her eyes filled with blissful tears. Everyone out in the audience 'awed' and started clapping as the boy put the ring on her finger and she hugged him. This girl was truly in love. They walked off stage with his hand in hers back their seats.  
  
Their wedding was wonderful. It was the happiest time of her life. The boy stood at the alter waiting and then he saw her. She was beautiful. Not that she hadn't ever been. She was wearing a white satin dress with sequins on the bottom in no specific pattern. The wedding carried on as it normal weddings do. It took about 3 years until it all went down hill.  
  
They had a son. About a year and a half, there was a murder. The son was not hurt at all. Not even a broken bone. But there was a scar. A scar left by a curse . . . an evil curse at that. An evil person came and tried to kill little their son. He was out to kill all of the Potters. The boy had tried to hold the person off but didn't succeed. He was defeated easily by this person. The girl was up in the son's room. There she waited with her hands over the boy. She didn't want her only son to die. She would do anything for him. He was her pride and joy. And would be forever. Whether she died or not she would always love him forever.  
  
The evil man stepped into the room. He took out a weapon and with 2 words the girl was dead. He then turned to the son, who had no idea what was happening, and muttered the same two words. Lucky for him, the words took no effect upon him except for a scar. Instead the curse backfired and hit the man instead. The man was defeated for now. He shrank to nothing more than a wisp of smoke and cloud, which flouted out of the door. All that is certain of this man is that he sought nothing more than to kill and murder innocent people. It is believed that the son was not killed because of the love of his mother's blood running throughout his veins. One thing was for certain, the redheaded girl and the raven-haired boy, were both dead . . . . . 


End file.
